cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Tips:Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon
*A good strategy with this unit is to retire four units at once from the break ride with Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon. This strategy will be able to instantly add a power plus 15000 (10000 from the Break Ride and 5000 from Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon's own Limit Break) and draw a card to replace the Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon that was ridden or the unit that Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon had to use for its own on-ride skill. *Try to combo this card with Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki as a back row unit and Twin Gun Eradicator, Hakushou as a front row before you break ride this card. With the use of Sweep's second skill and Limit Break you can easily reach 40k attack power although Double Gun Eradicator, Hakusho can't achieve a high power early game. Thus a good substitute for it would be Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon as it could reach 12000 power easily and consistently. *It's possible to completely retire all of your opponent's rear-guards. Process: **Break ride this card with Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon. Then, use its on-ride skill. This can retire 2 of your opponents rear-guards. **Then, use this card's Limit Break ability. Not only you can draw a card and this unit gets a power-up, but it can also retire 2 more rear-guards. **What's left is now the opponent's VG booster. To retire it: ***Either use Dragonic Deathscythe 's counterblast (safer); ***Or use Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu's counterblast (risky because you need to boost an attack with this unit and it must hit the VG) ***Another more efficient way is to use Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon, as the opponent would have no other rear-guards to choose from after both Sweep Command and Electric Shaper's effects resolve. *An alternative way to retire all of your opponent's rear-guards as well as have Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon do a Superior Breakride TWICE in a single turn within the Ride Phase: **Your Vanguard during the beginning of the turn must be Eradicator, Ignition Dragon. You must have Deadly Eradicator, Ouei and Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid as rearguards. **During the beginning of your Ride Phase, ride Eradicator, Ignition Dragon on top of Eradicator, Ignition Dragon. **Resolve Certain Kill Eradicator, Ouei's skill first and retire your opponent's front-row rearguard. (4 Opponent's Rearguards Left) **Chain and Resolve Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid and superior ride Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon. **Resolve the first break ride effect in the queue and give Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon +10000, and have your opponent select two rearguards to retire. (2 Opponent's Rearguards Left) ***Optionally: Activate Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon's limit break at this point to gain +5000 and draw a card, regardless if there is a front-row left to retire or not. **Resolve the second break ride effect in the queue and give Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon +10000, and have your opponent select two rearguards to retire. (0 Opponent's Rearguards Left) ***Optionally: If you haven't already, Activate Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon's limit break at this point to gain +5000 and draw a card, regardless if there is a front-row left to retire or not. **At this point your opponent should have 0 Rearguards Left. You should have at most 3 rearguards (Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid and Deadly Eradicator, Ouei went into the soul). **Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon should have a total of 31k by himself, or if you did either the optional actions, 36k. **If you had Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki and Double Gun Eradicator, Hakusho as the 3 remaining rearguards in your field, they each would gain +15k. If you had Homing Eradicator, Rochishin as your front-row rearguards, each of them would have +25k. **After this you can call out Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji behind Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragond, and any 7k Eradicator Booster in the empty spot behind a Double Gun Eradicator, Hakusho or Homing Eradicator, Rochishin. **The final total column output after the best case scenario would be: *** Vanguard Column: Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon (36k) + Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji (10k Booster) = 46k ***Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki (7k + 15k) + Homing Eradicator, Rochishin (8k + 25k) = 55k ***Homing Eradicator, Rochishin (8k + 25k) + 7k Narukami Eradicator Booster = 40k Category:Tips